Sugar Motta
Sugar Motta is a recurring character first introduced in the first episode of the third season. She is a new student at William McKinley High School, as a member of The Troubletones. Sugar comes from a wealthy family, and as such is a very spoiled young woman who is used to frequently getting her own way. Despite her own opinion on the matter, Sugar has very little musical talent. She seems to be a very good dancer as shown in Troubletones group performances. 'Sugar '''is portrayed by Vanessa Lengies. Biography Sugar enrolls at William McKinley High School for the beginning of the 2011 school year. She is the daughter of Al Motta, who owns a music store and donates pianos to the New Directions in the premiere of Season 3. Sugar comes from a very wealthy family, and her father gives a check to McKinley High so that they can start a second show choir, focusing on Sugar. Season Three In The Purple Piano Project, Sugar is inspired by New Direction's performance of ''We Got the Beat to audition for Glee Club. Sugar finds the Glee Club after their performance and bluntly tells them that they sucked and that she is a much better singer and more talented than all of them, and that she wants to be a "star". She also said that she has a self-diagnosed Asperger's syndrome which means that she can pretty much say whatever she wants. Sugar auditions with Big Spender and is absolutely horrible. Rachel tells Mr. Schuester that allowing Sugar into Glee would hurt their chances at winning Nationals even more. Although he agonizes over the decision, Will eventually realises she's right and tells Sugar that she didn't make it into Glee (making her the first student to be turned away from New Directions). Sugar didn't take this well and called him a "Broadway Wannabe" before storming off down the hall. In I Am Unicorn, Sugar convinces her dad, the very wealthy Al Motta, to make a private donation to McKinley so they can afford a second Glee Club, starring Sugar. She also convinces her dad to have Shelby Corcoran tracked down, since she is "the best show choir director money can buy." While practicing with Shelby, Sugar rudely tells her that she is a bad singer, and that she has a weird nasally voice that she can only stand for so long, but then Sugar hugged Shelby after the insult. In Pot O' Gold, Sugar is glad to see that Brittany and Santana join her Glee Club as her new "backup singers," but Santana soon puts her in her place, telling Sugar that she has seen what she can do, and that all she's talented enough for is singing and dancing in the background. Sugar meekly says that she just wanted to be part of the winning team for once, and Mercedes tells her (not unkindly) that if she stops trying to be the star and just sings in the background, then she will be (part of the winning team). When Shelby announces the name of the club, The Troubletones, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany are happy and Sugar (who was in the background, struggling to get a look in) says that she likes the name too. She is seen dancing'' to Candyman'' with three other girls while Mercedes, Brittany and Santana sing. At the end she is seen rehearsing with the rest of The Troubletones. In Mash Off, Sugar as well as other members of The Troubletones and New Directions, are cited in the auditorium by Shelby and Will. Upon arrival both groups began a little fight, but Will and Shelby come and perform You and I/You and I. At the end, Will and Shelby said to of their groups tell you that there was a competition between the two groups. At a meeting of The Troubletones, Mercedes is postulated to be the captain of the group and Sugar with other three members agree. Mercedes says the medley will be Adele, and Sugar says she sounds like Adele. In the competeition, The Troubletones interpret Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. At the end, Santana slaps Finn leaving everyone surprised. In I Kissed a Girl, Sugar with Shelby, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana go where help New Directions for Santana. She sings I Kissed a Girl with the girls defending Santana. During the episode she is very friendly with Mercedes, Brittany and Rory. Personality Sugar diagnosed herself with Asperger's Syndrome, stating that this means she can "pretty much say whatever she wants." She believes she is talented and better than everyone in the Glee Club but she is actually not as talented as she thinks she is. However, after a while she seems to have mellowed, becoming a generally nicer person; in I Kissed a Girl she not only performs with the New Directions' girls to help Santana but also seems to be talking in a friendly way with New Directions members throughout the episode. She also is seen enjoying the performances of Perfect, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and Constant Craving, and her singing seems to have improved to the point that she can sing backing vocals as she sings along in the background to I Kissed A Girl, as well as her backing vocals in Troubletones performances. Songs Solos in a Group Number *Survivor/I Will Survive (Hold on to Sixteen) Unreleased Songs Season Three: *Big Spender (The Purple Piano Project) Trivia *Has "self diagnosed" Asperger's (emphasis on "self-diagnosed;" she in no way represents individuals who truly have Asperger's syndrome) and uses this as her excuse to bluntly insult people (i.e. she is simply rude and is using a developmental disorder as an excuse, which further explains her character) *She has been described as "a cross between Molly Shannon and New Jersey Housewife." *She is the first person to audition for New Directions and not get in. (Becky Jackson also did not get in, but she was told she would be given an audition in the fall if she wanted. Since the club was a week away from Nationals it made no sense to add a new member.) *Her name may be a reference to a song (and perhaps the band also) "Sugar Water" by Cibbo Matto, which was played in the final episode of "Nip/Tuck," a show connected to Glee's own Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. *She believes that she sounds "just like" Adele, as said in Mash Off. Quotations Main Article: Sugar's Quotations Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Characters Category:The Troubletones Members